High Stakes
by OrdinarySuperstarz
Summary: Princess Katara willingly sacrifice herself to marry Prince Zuko for peace between their nation. What happen when Katara suddenly falls in love with Aang, the servant and it's up to Toph to save the marriage? ZUTARA/TAANG
1. Prologue

**TWIST OF FATE **

Here, then, we start our story in this big ice palace own by King of the Water Tribe, King Hakoda with a princess named Katara, who was born with a gift of water bending.

Katara , a 16 year old princess, had a dark exotic skin with lovely bright brown hair. Her eyes was as blue as it can be even though it was filled with much sadness and pain. She like to think of herself as an ordinary girl living an ordinary life but she knew it can never be. Not with the war between the nations are going on, not without a mother by her side, not as her carrying a big responsibility as a princess. No, Katara can never had an ordinary life.

She swung the water she was bend, side to side in her little chamber. Try to imagine the image of her mother because day by day, the image of her mother was starting to fade away. She tried again, and again. Her mother, Kya was a loving wife and mother who is willing to sacrifice herself for her family. The most genuine person Katara had ever seen or even met and now, she couldn't remember her face! Oh, how angry Katara felt about herself. A tear roll down her cheek, her hand started shaking and the water she bended started to spill slowly.

Finally, she let the water spill all over the floor.

Katara was about to fell and cried her eyes out to the ground when someone finally caught her. She gasped in surprised and quickly turn around to face a familiar face.

"Sokka," she breathed his name with a glad sigh.

Sokka, 17, is the prince of the Water Tribe. He, too had a dark skin and brown hair. He was well-known by his jokes and , so what people had called, 'sense of humor'. To Katara, her brother was nothing but a lame joker. He was clumsy, untidy, lazy and loves to eat. Sokka simply smile at his little sister and slowly drag her to her bed.

"Thanks," Katara said, embarrassed to be caught crying by her own brother.

"Yah, no problem," Sokka said as he sit on the edge of the princess's bed.

There was a complete silence for a while. Katara was looking down and playing with her hair while Sokka rub his finger, they both practically didn't know what to say to each other.

"Is it about 'ma?" Sokka ask, not looking at Katara.

Katara stare at his brother and think for a while. She sigh, looking down, answered, "Yah," with a small nod.

Sokka sigh, "You shouldn't-,"

"Well, why not?" Katara's voice raise up. "She's our mother , Sokka! Why shouldn't I remember her?" Tears building up in her eyes.

"Because-,"

"Because what, Sokka? Tell me! Because of wh-,"

"Because it tortures you!" Sokka scream back, not holding the anger inside of him, "You kill yourself slowly with the memories of 'ma, Katara! How many times should I tell you, It wasn't your fault! It was never anyone's fault!" Sokka said, looking straight through Katara's teary eyes. Katara knew it wasn't her fault. It was Fire Nation's fault!

Katara look away, "It was Fire Folks that kill her," Her face was now as red as blood, "Shouldn't we catch the real killer?" Katara protest once more but only to be replied by a slap from Sokka. Katara fell on her knee, her fingers on her cheek. Sokka lean down a little closer, "No, Katara," he said, "We are not going to start another war. No, I'm not going see another soul to be taken form it's body. Not another family separates from each other, not a blood to spill," Sokka said.

Katara, who heard this, cried slowly.

A fresh tear roll down on Sokka's cheek, "So, I'm begging you," Sokka stuttered, "Let's make some peace,"

* * *

><p><strong>I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. TQ. AND REVIEW SOUNDS GREAT!<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

Everyone bow down as Princess Katara and Prince Sokka make their way to their father's conference room. Katara flashes a gentle smile to the servants while Sokka look ahead, still thinking whether his sister's decision was right or not. Sokka was unsure of it, but he keeps a straight face so Katara wouldn't know. Something was about to happen. Something big!

King Hakoda greeted his children with a smile on his face. He rush towards them and immediately hug the both of them. Katara and Sokka warmly accept the hug. After letting go, Hakoda sigh and look at them, 'What possibly brings you two here?" Hakoda ask, simply. Sokka, with a sweaty palm, look at her sister and nudge her. He sister shot him a glare but smile afterward.

"Father," Katara started.

"A-hah!" Hakoda stop her, "Before you do continue, my dear, have a sit,"

Sokka and Katara nod and gently pull the chair. As Sokka was sitting, he took a glance at the room. The room was big, well, it is the conference room. Sokka was once invited to the conference room before but back then, it wasn't this big. Maybe because the small amount of people make the conference room look so large. He stared in awe.

Katara, took a short glance at Sokka, felt terribly nervous. This 'thing' she was about to say was a big thing- really big thing and if Sokka wouldn't be much of a support of her on this, she'd probably die because of embarrassment . She clears her throat, and finally, bring Sokka back to reality.

"Father," Katara said, "We are both here today is because we want to laid out a few plans on making peace with the Fire Folks," Katara stuttered. Sokka firmly nod and look at Hakoda. Hakoda, feeling weird but still listening, lean back on his chair. "That's a pleasant surprise," Hakoda simply said. "And what is this plan of yours? Are you sure it definitely will bring the peace we desire the most?" Hakoda ask them.

Sokka and Katara look at each other and nod slowly. 'Y-yes, We're sure of it," Sokka said.

Hakoda nod slowly too, "Okay, then, what is it?"

Katara took a deep breath, "I will marry The Prince Of the Fire Nation," she said, steadily, "In terms of bringing peace between our nations,"

Hakoda was sure he was going to have a heart attack but soon, he calm himself. "What?" he ask.

"Father," Katara pleaded.

Hakoda shook his head, "Certainly not!" he stated.

"But father...," Katara stand up.

"Not another word, young lady. My decision is final! You will never going to marry one of those terrorist!" Hakoda said to her.

This time, Sokka stood up, "But dad! Think about it, this marriage between them will bring definite peace between our nations! No more wars, no more sacrifices,"

Hakoda look at his son and sigh, "but Katara might get hurt,". Sokka look down. He sure doesn't want her baby sister get harm by any of the dangerous fire folks.

"It's a risk, I have to take," Katara stated out loud. "Besides, won't they be guards to keep me form getting harm," she smile gently.

Hakoda instantly froze seeing the smile. The smile was once owned by his wife, Kya and knowing Kya, no matter how crazy her plans is, it always works- even if it involves her life.

Hakoda sigh and nod, "Fine. I'll sent them a letter this evening. It should be in the Fire Nation the very next morning," Hakoda said.

Katara smile widely and hug her father, "Thank you, father!" Hakoda smile and return the hug tightly. He hoped he won't regret having this decision. Sokka, who is seeing this, join the hug. On that moment, he prays everything will be fine. He prays Katara will be fine.

* * *

><p>Writing the words of the letter for Hakoda was the most terrifying experience for him but if it will bring peace and harmony among their nations, he (or in this case, his daughter) would take that chance. Hakoda blink once or twice. He had finished writing the letter. The letter of her daughter's sacrifice. The letter that shed his tears. He pick the letter up and read it once again. He make sure everything in it was correct and in order. He sigh. Slowly, he rolled the letter and put the letter in the container for the messenger hawk to send it.<p>

After a while, there he is, standing completely still, watching the hawk flies the letter away. With sweats dripping down his face and off his chin, he hope it will go well like he planned.

Well, he can only hope, can't he?

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT CHAPTER WILL TAKE PLACE IN THE FIRE NATION. <strong>


	3. Chapter 2

The great wall of Fire Nation Palace, or the folks like to call it as 'Red House', was shining when the sunlight hit it. Well, it actually happened every morning but a certain someone didn't really have the feeling to care about it. Well, being blind doesn't really help her appreciate things that is nice to see, like painting, for example. People adore paintings but to her, it was all a joke. Not that she hate painting, but she just prefer not to care about it.

Toph, a 15 year old girl who works in the Red House. Her work was envied by other servants who works there. Why? Toph is a special servant that only works for Prince of the Fire Nation. She was the 'slave', the 'maid' , the assistant of the prince but what they don't know was, Toph is also a friend of the prince.

"Hey, you! Over there!" a voice call out for her and Toph stop.

"Fire Lord Ozai ordered Prince Zuko to meet him this afternoon," the guard said.

Toph didn't say anything at first but she nod. "Why?" Toph ask them.

The guard shrugged and stuttered, "I-I don't know," . He was obviously afraid of Toph since Toph actually put two guards in a coma recently. Toph is an earth bender , a metal bender and (according to rumors) also a sand bender. He looked at Toph and wonder how a petite figure can hurt such large guards?

Toph gave him a punch in the stomach, "Pervert!" and walked away. The guard felt to his knee with his hand on his stomach.

Toph knock the door slowly but firmly. She waited a while for an answer. "Come in!" a voice instructed. Toph open the door with a big smile on her face. "Good morning, Sparky," she said.

She started picking up dirty clothes on the floor and make the bed. Prince Zuko, who watched this, helped her. "What do you think you're doing?" Toph ask him. Zuko slightly smirk, "I'm helping. Is there something wrong with that?"

Toph, put one of her hands on her hip, snorted, "You're the 'prince', please, let me do my work, I insist,". Zuko throw some of his dirty clothes at her, "Don't call me 'prince', will you?".

"Ew, Hotness!" she shrieked, "You're suffocating me with your dirty laundry! Do you know how many germs of grossness are growing on this clothes of yours, 'Princey'?," she said. Toph clench her teeth together and was in her fighting stance, or better known for Zuko, as the famous 'deadly look'. Zuko smile slowly and then, burst out laughing. Sooner after that, Toph laugh along with him.

To Zuko, Toph was his only friend. The young prince first saw Toph was when she was being punish by the admiral for attacking two guards . It was Zuko who saved Toph from her punishment and made her his personal servant. Zuko never regret having Toph in his life, even though she is blind.

Toph may be blind, but she can read Zuko like a book.

It was enough for Zuko.

"Ok, Your father suddenly wants to see you," Toph said to him. "I'd suggest you see him immediately,"

Zuko looked away, disgust, "So he can burn the rest of my face?" he sat down on his bed.

Toph sigh at Zuko's answer, "Zuko," she breathed, "You can't change the fact that he _is _your father," Toph continue cleaning his chamber. "Maybe it's really important this time," she added.

Zuko sigh. He knew she was right.

"Otherwise, he wouldn't even realize you're breathing, Hotness," she walk out towards the door, "So, just get your lazy butt out of here," she said, smirking. Zuko look at her, "Get out already!" he threw a pillow. Luckily, Toph was quick enough to avoid from getting hit by the pillow.

Zuko sat there, 'What does that old man want now?' he thought and sigh, unsatisfied.

"And pick that pillow up, Zuko!" he heard Toph scream from the outside.

* * *

><p>His heart beat speed up with every step he took. He was sure his heart was going to exploded any second now. His palm was sweaty, icky and gross but he just can't help it. What does Fire Lord Ozai desire so much that he had to be involved? He took another shaky breath. Suddenly, he felt as if someone nudge him. He turn to his side.<p>

There she was, giving him her playful smile with thumbs up. Just by that particular sign, Zuko felt much calmer. _You got it, Hotness!_ He slightly smile and look in front, walking confidently.

As the large door open, Zuko can see his father and a few important men were in the room. "Ah, sit Prince Zuko," his father instructed. Zuko does what he says.

"Do you know why are you asked to be here, today, my prince?" Ozai asked. Zuko raise an eyebrow _my prince?. _"Oh Spirits! Who are you and what have you done to Ozai?" Zuko screams.

Luckily, Zuko only scream it in his head. On the outside, he clears his throat and shook his head rather slowly, "No," he manage to choke out. He look towards the men and his father , searching for an answer.

Ozai nod slowly, "Tell me something, are you aware of the unpleasant relationship between the Water men and our Fire folks, Prince Zuko?" he ask the young man. All of the important men are now looking at Zuko. He took a deep breath and answer calmly, "Ah, well, of course. Why? Are they trying to start another war?" he ask seriously.

Ozai snorted, "No," he stated, "Instead, they offer us an effective way to finally make peace between our countries,"

Zuko straighten his back, "And what way is that?" he asked.

"They set an arranged marriage between you and their princess," Ozai said. Zuko's eye shot open, "What? Arranged marriage?" Zuko stood up. "Calm down, Prince Zuko!" Ozai instructed. Zuko grunted and harshly sat down. "You can't do that," he mutters.

"I believe I can and I believe that this marriage will certainly bring no harm," Ozai said, "Besides, on your age, it is very suitable to start a family,"

"Start a family? With someone I barely knew?," Zuko glare at his father, "Someone I am not in love with?". Ozai scowl, "So you wanted to marry the governor's daughter?"

_Mai..._

Zuko stood up angrily, "You don't know what I wanted! You don't know anything at all!" Zuko shouted. "But I know this marriage will bring many benefits!," Ozai yell back. Zuko look away and closed his eyes, holding back his tears. Oh, how he wish his mother was here. Zuko took a deep breath, ignoring the mixed-feeling and slowly said,

"Fine," he breathed, "If that's what you want. I'll do it," Zuko shook his head as he look straight through his father evil's eyes, "but, I'm not doing this for you. I actually make peace," and with that, he bow down and walk out of the room.

He wiped the tears that roll down his cheek. He wanted to punch his father on that moment, if only he can. It's not that the marriage bug him or anything, but knowing that a father didn't know anything or even care about his own son was dreadfully painful. He never had a parent's love. His mother left when he was young because of his father and his father was helpless. The moment Ursa was gone , Zuko knew he was going to be all alone.

Toph walk to him slowly. Zuko tried his hard to hold his tears. He missed Ursa that damn much. Where is she now? He asks himself the same question everyday. Toph sigh, "I heard everything," she whisper in the mid air.

Zuko look through the window. The big window that display an image of the night sky with stars on it, the city, the light coming from the city. It was beautiful. "I hate him, Toph," Zuko said without looking at her. "I know, Hotness, I know," Toph said.

"Don't worry, Zuko," Toph told him, "Everybody hurts someday,"

* * *

><p><strong>INSPIRED BY AVRIL LAVIGNE; EVERYBODY HURTS FROM HER NEW ALBUM. <strong>

**CHARACTER'S AGE LIST:  
>ZUKO;18<br>SOKKA;17  
>KATARA; 16<br>AANG/TOPH;15  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 3

Hakoda waited for the letters impatiently. Today was the day the letter was supposed to be here and why is it not here yet? He sigh. The letter was the destiny, the deal, the promises and the key to freedom, finally.

Any moment now. Any second now. The letter will arrive and King Hakoda will be ready.

* * *

><p>Katara walk carefully through the ice and the snow. She didn't want to slip down, hit her head and die immediately. But wait, on second thought, maybe by that way, she could meet her mother! Katara smile until something hit her.<p>

Katara let out a loud, "Ouch!" and turn around. She saw her brother were throwing snow at her with a playful smile on his face. "Oi, Katara!" Sokka threw another snowball and it hit hard on her face. "You didn't," Katara gasped.

Sokka chuckled, "I think I just did," Sokka quickly run as soon as she saw Katara gathers some snow. "Your going to get it now, Idiot!" Katara laugh. Sokka run as fast as he can but, we all know how is it going to end. Sokka lose.

Sokka sit down, exhausted, gasping for air. Katara stop too, smiling. She actually having fun. "So, hey, want to go fishing with my friends?" Sokka ask her. Katara look at him, "Are you serious?"

Sokka snorted, "No," he stand up, "Even I know, I'm never serious," he started to walk away, "Bye, sis!" Sokka suddenly stop. He can't move! He look down. Katara has frozen him again. "Katara! Let me out of here!" he shouted.

Katara walk around him, "Let me think about it," she giggle, "Okay, no," she said.

"Seriously?" Sokka yelp.

"Hey, even I know, I'm always serious," Katara added. Sokka grunted, "I hate you, Katara,"

"Aww, I love you too, Sokka," she hug him. "But, as much as I love you, I have to go," Katara started to walk away.

Sokka sigh. He can't belive he is doing this. "OKAY- wait!"

* * *

><p>Jello and Frou waited for Sokka impatiently. "Where he is, dude?" Jello ask Frou. "I wish I knew, man," Frou reply. "Hey guys," Sokka greet them. Their face immediately light up but soon, turn into a frown.<p>

"Why is princess brat doing here?" Jello ask. Katara spat him with water, "Ouch!" he yelp, "I guess you can come," Jello rub his head. Katara giggled, "Why, thank you, my good sir," Katara bow down. Jello roll his eyes, "Yah, yah, cut the crap 'coz today, we're going to catch more fish!" Jello shouted happily. Sokka and Frou join in shouting while Katara clap like a little girl.

The boys look at her with a 'are-you-kidding-me?' face. "What did I do wrong?" Katara ask them. Frou blankly move his lips, "Aaah, dude, we don't clap like babies around here," Frou told her. "I'm not a baby!" Katara shrieked. "Then stop acting like one!" Sokka growl silently.

Katara grunted and cross her arm. "Fine!"

Slowly, she step in the small sampan, a traditional fishing boat, with Sokka and Jello helping her. "Thanks guys," Katara smile. "Okay, let's start hunting!" Sokka cheered. Sometimes, Sokka can be such a gentlemen but sometimes, he's just a stupid clown to Katara. Katara giggled as she observed her brother and his men. Jello and Frou.

The sampan calmly sails itself through the ice cold water as Katara started dreaming. She dreamt about her marriage. What is it going to be like? Is her husband handsome? Or just another smelly, lazy, arrogant prince (like Sokka) ? She sigh. Is she going to regret it? Katara stare blankly through the mid air. Then, suddenly, out of no where, a wind blew. Katara close his eyes and heard it. It was almost like the wind was whispering...

Sokka smile, "This must be The Wind of Change," Jello, Frou and Katara look at him, "I just _knew _it!"

Katara look away and sigh calmly, "Me too," she whispers.

* * *

><p>Katara sat down and look back at her dress. Her father has request for her. <em>The letter must have arrived<em> she thought. Her heart was pounding , her mind was messed-up. She felt insecure. If only there is someone to comfort her.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

She turn around, "Sokka! You startled me!" she sigh, relief. Sokka chuckled, "C'mon, are you ready, Princess Katara of the Water Tribe?" Sokka offer his hand. Katara slowly gave him her sweet smile and took his hand. "I am, Prince Sokka of the Water Tribe,"

And they both walk toward the conference room, confidently yet nervously.

"Sit, sit," Hakoda offer the siblings. The sibling obeyed. They both can saw a ceratin important mens in the room. "The letter has arrived," Hakoda told them.

Hakoda wait to see the sibling's reaction. They both gasped, "Well, what did the Fire Nation said?" Katara ask. "Patience, Princess Katara," Hakoda instructed Katara. Katara clears her throat and nod, "I understand, father," she said. "First, are you sure you're going through this? Once you're in, there's no way out," Hakoda ask his daughter.

Katara exchange glances with her brother. She bit her lips, "I'll take the chance,"

Hakoda sigh, still unsure of his daughter decision, "Well, they agree at this marriage,". Katara look at his brother and smile. Sokka reply the smile with a nod. "But they wanted this marriage to be held at the Southern Air Temple. They already asked for the Air people's permission. The Air people agreed and Fire Lord Ozai wanted this marriage to be done as soon as possible," Hakoda told them, "Are you sure you can put up with this?"

Katara nod.

"Then, you better get ready, kids," Hakoda told them, "We're leaving 3 weeks from now,"

"That soon?" Sokka stood up. "The marriage is 2 months from now but the fire folks wants us to be there earlier. Do you understand now, Prince Sokka?" Hakoda look at him.

Sokka gulp, "Y-yes, father. My apologies," he sat down quietly. He refuse to look at his sister when he knew she is going to be entwined with someone she barely knew . Katara perform a sad smile as her fingers touch Sokka's tighten , firm hand. Sokka slowly look at his sister.

"I'll be fine," Katara mouthed slowly.

* * *

><p><strong>I OWN JELLO AND FROU BUT NOT THE OTHER CHARACTERS! THIS CHAPTER REFLECTS THE RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN SOKKA AND KATARA. I MADE SOKKA A LITTLE BIT OF A GENTLEMEN BECAUSE HE'S 17 AND REALLY LOVES HIS SISTER. NEXT CHAPTER (MAYBE) INCLUDE AANG IN IT. WELL, ALL YOU CAN DO IS WAIT AND SEE, RIGHT?<strong>

**PS; I KNOW I'M BAD IN ENGLISH. I'LL TRY MY BEST TO IMPROVE IT.**


	5. Chapter 4

Toph was doing her usual work that morning. Like always, she will wake up with a groan. After having a nice bath, she will walk steadily towards the young prince room. She will greet him and he will greet her back.

But not this morning.

He screams.

"Did you know about this?" He wasn't screaming _at _Toph. He was sure screaming about something- something bad. Toph narrowed her eyes, "Now that you mention about it," she walk in the room as Zuko close the door. "No," she flatly answered, "About what exactly?"

Zuko sigh while making his way towards the window. "The wedding," he said, "It's 2 months from now,". Toph nod and sigh in relieved "of course I know about it ," she said, giving Zuko the 'DUH' face. Zuko look at her and back at the window. "He want something," Zuko mutters.

"What?" Toph ask him, slightly tilting her head, "what do you mean?"

Zuko shook his head in disbelief, "I mean, come on! Think about it! He practically force me into marrying Princess of the Water Tribe yesterday. He want something! Something that he can control if only _I'd _marry the princess. Something that now the Water Tribe owns and he doesn't," Zuko explained. Toph nod slowly, "So, you're implying that you're father wants something from the water men but can only have it by you marrying their princess?"

Zuko nod, aggresively, "Yes! Yes! Yes! That's right! Ugh, if only I know what it is,"

Zuko stop shouting, yelling or saying a word now. He thinks. Toph too, stay silent and think along.

"Ahah!" Toph stand up. Zuko turn around to face her. She had those brilliant grin on her face and it can only mean one thing;

She had a plan that will work.

"Okay, so, you're wedding is at the Southern Air Temple, right?" Toph ask him, with her hand on her hips. Zuko nod but soon reply, "Yes," when he knew Toph couldn't see.

Toph shot him a grin again, "Can't you see? The Southern Air Temple is practically a house full of knowledge. Meaning, there must be a history of the Water Tribe!" she smile at her own thought. "You can just research it there,"

Zuko nod slowly, "Yes, yes! That might work!" he flash a wide bright smile.

"Plus, aren't we going there, like, this weekend which is only 2 days from now?" Toph raise an eyebrow with a nod. Zuko immediately hug her, "That, that was wonderful Toph,". Toph snorted as she breaks the hug and started picking dirty clothes on the floor, "That wasn't wonderful, Sparky,"

She smiles, "That was _perfect_,"

Zuko chuckled, looking at his one and only best friend. "Thanks Toph,"

"No sweats, Hotness," she reply, "And speaking of sweats. PHEW! Your clothes smells like a decay animal- and trust me, NOT A PLEASANT SMELL,"

* * *

><p>"Welcome to the Southern Air Temple!" an old man greet them. "I'm monk Gyatso and you must be the most respected Fire Lord Ozai," he bow down. Ozai smile when he calls him 'respected' (which secretly, Toph snorted) and nod his head. "Yes, and meet my son, the prince of the Fire Nation, Zuko,"<p>

Zuko smile at the old monk, "It's a pleasure to meet you, sir,"

Monk Gyatso chuckled as he nod, "Ah yes, yes! The pleasure's all mine! This must be the new groom, I supposed!" Zuko lick his lips as he nod. "Yes, sir," he look down.

"How old are you, son?" Monk Gyatso ask him. Zuko look at him, confused, "I'm 18,"

Monk Gyatso chuckled and nod, "I see, I see," he turn towards the other Fire Folks, "Now, Let me show you to your rooms," he walked away and the whole group followed.

Suddenly, out of no where, Zuko and Toph heard something. "Wait!"the voice called out. Before they both can avoid the 'attack' , he was already crashing into them. Luckily, the mens weren't paying attention to the prince and the earth bender, or else, the man who 'run' into them could be in a massive of troubles.

"Im so sorry! I was just practicing air-bending when things get out of control," the young man smile innocently as he offer his hands. Zuko took it while Toph grunt, try to stand up by herself. "I don't know who you are but I can sense you're a sucker for causing troubles," Toph said.

Aang's smile suddenly turn into an awful frown. Zuko, seeing this, smile, "Don't bother about her. I'm Zuko," Aang look at him and flashes the smile back. "Wait, you're the prince? Oh, I'm so sorry Your Highness!" Aang bow down on Zuko's feet. Zuko's chuckle and exchange glance with Toph. "Well, isn't he ancient than he looks?"

Zuko immediately pull the man up, "It's okay. You can call me Zuko. You are?"

"Aang," he breathed, "And she is?" Zuko can see Aang's eye narrowed towards the petite figure besides him. Zuko chuckled, "She's- ,"

"Toph," Toph cut in, "But I guess you can call me Awesome Toph or The Legendary Toph,"

Zuko roll his eyes, "Just a simple 'Toph', will do, Aang," Zuko explain. Aang nod and a small smile crept on his face. "So, are you a guard?" Zuko ask. Aang shook his head with a smile, "Just an ordinary servant doing his work,". Zuko smirk,hearing his answers, "And let me guess, you're 15?". Aang look at him, disbelief, "Well, yes!"

Zuko laugh. Toph spat him in the arm while giving him the 'look'. "Zuko!" She yelped. "That doesn't mean anything!" Toph said. Zuko, rubbing his arm, smirk even more, "Yah, sure," he look back at Aang, who is now, confused.

"Oh, she's a servant and she's 15 too, Aang! I got a feeling you two will 'fit' perfectly well!" Zuko laugh even more. Toph, smirk too,after earth bending a rock on his foot, making Zuko fell, unbalanced. Zuko fell with a loud THUMP! Toph giggle and look at Aang. "Look, here Twinkle Toes, we need a room and I'd be very happy if you'd show me where it is. One more thing, show us where did you, air people keep the four nation's history," Toph smile as she heard Zuko mumbles angrily under his breath, "We have to do some research,"

Aang hesitated, "Um, sure. This way," Aang fake a smile and lead the way.

Underneath all those pain, Zuko smile. His father is going down this time! He's sure of it!

* * *

><p><strong>SO.., THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS GUYS.. NEXT CHAPTER (MAYBE) THE ARRIVAL OF PRINCESS KATARA, I DON'T KNOW IF I'LL MAKE KATARA MET ZUKO OR NOT, BUT I'M SURE GOING TO MAKE KATARA LIKES AANG. SOMEHOW... MEH, READ, IF YOU WANT TO FIND OUT... LATERX!<strong>


	6. Chapter 5

Katara was astonished when she first laid eyes on the Southern Air Temple. It was big, beautiful and breath-taking. Katara smile with every step she took. "This is so big," she mumble quietly. Sokka chuckled looking at his sister.

"Hello there," Monk Gyatso greet the princess, followed by Aang, who is concentrating on his air bending. Katara stop spinning for a while and look at the old man. She smiles, "Pleasure to meet you, sir. I'm Princess Katara," She bow down. Monk Gyatso put his hand on her shoulder, which made Katara look at his face. "Oh dear, you're the princess here. No need such big respect towards me. I'm just an old monk," he smile and chuckles. Katara shook her head, "Oh, no, no! You're older and much wiser. I have to respect you. That's what mother always told me,"

"Ahh, the Queen. Always so generous. I'm very sorry for your lost, my dear," The old monk look down, feeling slightly guilty. Katara lifted her head and look at him, "so, what may I call you?"

The old monk lifted his head too and smile, "Monk Gyatso and this is," he nudge the young man behind him, " Aang. He is a trained-air bender. As well as a servant here too,". The air Aang had made up flew away as Monk Gyatso nudged him. It disappoint him a bit but soon understand why did the old man do such things.

Aang bow down immediately towards the young princess, "Um, sorry," he said. Aang could've swear he had heard the princess giggle. Too embarrassed too stand up properly, he stayed that way. He saw a pair of feet came towards them. He slightly look up.

The prince.

He continue to bow down, "Welcome, Prince of the Water Tribe," he said. "Okay. You can stand up, now," Sokka said. Aang slowly stand up, trying not to make any eye-contact with the princess. "And call me Sokka, buddy,". Monk Gyatso smile and nod, "Well, let me just leave you three here. I'll be there with King Hakoda if you need me," Monk Gyatso walked away.

Aang turn back his glance towards the prince. "Are you sure?"

Sokka look back at him, "of what?" They all walk slowly through the corridors as the conversation started.

Aang rub his head, "of calling you Sokka. I mean, you are like a prince! And I'm... I'm just..," Sokka chuckle and put his arm around Aang. "A human. You're just a human. I'm just a human. You're name is something and I call you 'something'. My name is Sokka and you call me Sokka! Like a human called a human!" Sokka explained. "Well, almost everything that came out from his mouth is true except for the fact that your name isn't 'something. It's Aang, isn't it" Katara said.

Aang look at her, "Y-you knew?" he ask her. Katara giggles, "well, DUH! Monk Gyatso introduced you to me, remember?" . Aang nod slowly and chuckled, "Of course,"

"So, Aang, you're an air bender?" Sokka ask him.

"Yah," he said, "Are you a water bender?"

Sokka snorted, "I don't do magic, young dude," SPAT! "Ouch! Why did you slap me? IN THE HEAD?" Sokka yelp at his sister. Katara smile snobbily, "It isn't magic! It's bending!" Katara lean down closely towards the prince's face, "It's a power you'll never have," she whispers and smile an evil smile.

Sokka's eyes widen. "You," he said, "You're a monster!". Katara laugh and Aand chuckle while Sokka rub his head. He then, put again his arm around the young air bender's shoulder, "So, you have any cactus juice around here?" Sokka smirk.

Aang's eye narrowed towards him. He took a short glance at Katara, who is now, rolling her eyes. "Well, I think we have. The monks around here don't really approve us getting drunk," Aang said. Sokka laugh, "Well, maybe because 'you' , referring to 'us' , can't get drunk. You guys are , what? 14 years old?" Sokka said.

"Actually, I'm 15," Aang said but was cut by the impatient face of the prince. "Okay, It's in a friend's room of mine. It's upstairs, go left. His dorm is the 3rd door,". Sokka patted Aang's back. "Good job, my young dude," he said, "Well, it's nice meeting you!" and so, the prince run off.

"That's my brother for you," Katara said.

Aang look at her. "He's cool," Aang tried to smile. "And annoying," Katara rolls her eyes again. "So, I'm Katara," she said, smiling. Aang nod, "I guess you knew me already,". "Aang," she bit her lips, "It must be a beautiful name for an air bender, right?" Katara ask him. "Kind of. Maybe. Yah, I guess," he shrugged.

"You never knew what 'Aang' means?" Katara ask him.

"I don't know. Should I?" Aang look at her with a confused face. Katara hesitates for a while, "Um, uh... No... not necessarily," A weird stiff of silence fills the air for a while until Aang spoke, "How about your name. What does it means?"

Katara look at him and smile. She sigh, "Waterfall," she look down, "It's a beautiful name," Katara told Aang. Aang nod, agreed, "I like it," he smile widely, "It suits you,". Katara giggle, "My mother was the one who suggested to put my name as Katara," Katara looked down, "I miss her so much,". Aang sigh and slowly grab Katara's hand on his. Somehow, Aang's hand was much bigger to hold Katara's small hand. His finger slid through her fingers. "Hey, you have your father and I bet your mother would want you to hold on to him and don't ever let go," Aang said, his grey eye look straight into Katara's tearing blue eyes.

"Thanks Aang," Katara hug him. Aand was shock but slowly hug her back, "No problem,"

"I bet your parents are so proud to have you," Katara whispers. Aang, who heard this, break the hug slowly. "What's the problem, Aang?" Katara ask him. Aang fake a smile, "I don't have any parents,". Katara gasped and cover her mouth. "I'm so sorry," Katara pleaded. Aang let out a few giggle, "It's okay,"

Without Aang noticing, Katara cries. Aang immediately grab her shoulder, "Did I do something wrong?" . Katara shook her head, aggressively. Aang sigh. "Let see if I can make you feel any better,"

Aang stand beside Katara's left side and blew on her ears. Katara listen carefully as the winds flew through her ears. It sounded like.. Katara smile. It sounded exactly like the...

Ocean. The sea. The beach.

Katara can't help but smile like she never smile before. She sigh, gladly"Yes, I feel much better. Thank you, Aang!" Katara said "It was beautiful,"

Aang smile widely. "I think we should go back and check where exactly they're going to put you," Aang suggest. Katara nod, "I like the sound of that," and they both walk back happily. That's when Katara noticed something.

She had a crush on Aang!

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so I got a feeling someone (or maybe more) is unhappy of me not updating the story as fast as I could. But hey, it's here now *smiling guiltily* So, it's a little cheesy in this chapter but i think it's ok... I don't know when I will update the next chapter ... so, SORRY! anyways, be nice<br>**


	7. Chapter 6

After a while showing the princess around, Aang and Katara finally decides to head back to the princess's chamber.

"Thanks, Aang," she said, "For showing me around,"

Aang smile, "Your welcome, Princess Katara,"

Katara giggles, "Please, Katara," she smiles, "Just Katara,"

Aang scratch his head, "Oh, yah," he said, "Sorry,"

Katara nod, "It's really beautiful here, you know,"

Aang nod as well, "It is," he looked at the princess, "It is also a perfect place to held a wedding,"

Katara smile immediately turn into a frown. Oh, yah. _The Wedding ..._

"Speaking of the wedding," she started, "Is the prince, you know, nice?"

Aang's eye twinkled, "Oh, he is! _Very _nice but he isn't as friendly as I thought he would be,"

Katara bit her lips, "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, he certainly a charming person but he didn't have many friends. The only friend he have was Toph, his asisstant. She's rough, by the way,"

"She?"

"Oh, yah," Aang stuttered, "Don't worry, she's just a _friend! _I bet when you stand next to her, all the men will choose you instead of her," Katara blushes at this, "Oh, wait! That's not a nice thing to say. I mean- she's just, uh, he and , ugh, I mean-,"

"I think she get it, Mumbling Monk," a voice call out from the shadows.

Aang and Katara turn their gaze towards the petite teenager standing in the darkness. "Toph!" Aang said, a little relief but a little scared. "W-what are you doing here?"

Toph smirks and walk towards them, "Just fooling aroud, Mumbles," she giggles.

Katara smiles, "So, you must be Toph," she bow as a respect, "I'm Princess Katara. Nice meeting you,". Toph laugh, "Girly, no need to be so formal. We'll be a family soon!". Aang chuckles nervously, "... and she may be a little 'wild',"

Toph immediately punch him in the arm which made Aang yelp. Aang manage to choke out, "L-like I s-said," he stuttered, "she's r-rough. That hurts, you know," Aang turn his face towards the blind girl. Aang finds out the girl was smirking and giggling, must be amused by _his _pain.

"DUH! That's the point," Toph sang.

Katara giggles as Aang rub his arm. "So, where are you two heading?" Toph ask them.

Katara smiles, "My chamber,"

"Oh, well, do you need Mr Mumbles here to take you there or you're okay by yourself?" Toph ask as she grab and held Aang's hand. Aang, shocked, look at her.

" I, uh, I...," she hesitates. _I know my ways through this Temple. I know where my chamber is._

_I knew..._

"I need him to take me there, sorry," Katara said, at last. Katara quickly took Aang's hand and walked away. Feeling guilty, she turn around and bow, "Nice m-meeting you,"

Aang followed Katara with no intention of stopping what she was doing. It questioned him. She knew, but she still need his guidance. Aang took a short glance at Toph and found something on her face.

An emotion.

A worried emotion.

* * *

><p>"So," Katara broke the silence, "We're here,"<p>

Katara never thought she would lie and yet there she was, guiltily holding a _servant's _hand, don't get her wrong, she respects servants but she wasn't suppose to have any special relationship with them! And plus, this one is a year younger. Oh my, is she going crazy?

Aang clears his throat. Something kept flipping in his stomach. _Why is she still holding my hand? _Aang felt like a 5 year old kid following his mother to buy ice-creams. But a mother wouldn't make him felt obnoxious, would they? He shrugged.

"I guess so," he turn his gaze to the door of Katara's chamber.

Katara did the same, "Well.. um...,"

"Have a nice slumber, princess," Aang bow down. He slowly lifted his head to see Katara giggling, smiling and ...

_Is she blushing? _His eyes narrowed towards Katara.

Katara laugh slowly and look away. "Stop looking at me like that!" she shrieked. "See you tomorrow, Aang,"

Aang nod, "You will," he whispers.

Then, the door was closed.

* * *

><p>Aang enters his room, feeling tired like he always does.<p>

BAM.

His door slam shut. He yawn and sit on his bed. After a few minutes staring in mid air, Aang decides to lay on his bed, maybe shutting his eyes for a while. He smiles, oh how in heaven he felt right now. Just him and the bed. Just his head and his pillow while he breathe steadily as the night wind blows slowly on his face. Just him trying to sleep in this silent night.

Yes,he tried.

Because the next thing he knew, he heard this, "Ehem!"

Aang's body shot up, "Who is that?" he shouted at the darkness surrounding him.

"Jeez, it's just me, Mumbles," Toph step in the light. Aang sigh in relief, "Wait- why are you here? In my room? A guy's room!" he ask him.

Toph sat down next to him. It made Aang jumped. "Seriously, I'm not going to rape you, Mumbles!" Toph snap. Aang chuckles slowly. "I'm here for a reason," she said, "A good one, actually,"

"Well, what is it?" Aang ask her.

"You know how Fire Folks will be informed if the Water men had arrived?"

Aang nod slowly.

"Dude, you do know I'm blind, right? So, don't give me head signal," she mocked him, "It's insulting,"

"Y-yes, ma'am!" he spat.

Toph smile in the corner of her lips, "Well, once I was informed with their arrival, I went to see Zuko but he was too busy reading to join me on my adventure," she pouted.

"What adventure, exactly?"

"Well, you know how many times 'woman' came knocking on the Palace door to marry him?"

Aang nod but soon said, "Um, maybe,"

"Yah, well, all the freakish woman came. I'll do this 'thing' where I 'examine' them. I listen," she smirks.

"Listen?"

"Yes, listen. And from my observation, Katara is perfect for Zuko. She is all Princess Sugar Land while Zuko is the king of Volcano," Aang look at her with a disbelief look. "OKAY- maybe not perfect but they're the one for each other. Yin and Yang. Water and Fire. The perfect opposite. I can feel it,"

"Does this has anything to do with me?"

"Yes, yes it does," Toph turn to face Aang, "Sugar Queen likes you,"

Aang looks at Toph, puzzled. "What?" he protest, standing up, "That's impossible!"

"Babe, I know a lot of things you don't and one of those thing is that anything is impossible!" Toph said, standing up too, "Especially _love_. You can even burn the whole world with it,"

Aang sigh, looking away. He knew she was right.

"And I got a feeling you like her too,"

Aang didn't reply.

Toph came closer, poking his chest, "Just," she breathed, "don't, okay?"

"They're actually _perfect _this time," she said before walking towards the door. Aang watched and counted her steps. She turn for the last time and nod. Hoping he would understand. And finally, the door slam shut, like it always does.

Aang sat and lay down on his bed.

"_they're the one for each other. Yin and Yang. Water and Fire. The perfect opposite. I can feel it,"_

Aang close his eyes.

"_Sugar Queen likes you,"_

He tried keeping his face calm and steady.

"_And I got a feeling you like her too,"_

He opens his eyes.

"_Just," she breathed, "don't, okay?"_

He clenched his hand into a fist. He sigh heavily, "It's," he whispers, "It's not okay,"

* * *

><p><strong>"If you love somebody, set them free. If they return, they were always yours. If they don't, they never were,"<strong>

**-okay, Aang is just an air bender. not the avatar.**

**and if you read the story, maybe you should review it too. Anyways, thanks for reading! Be nice! XD  
><strong>


	8. Up for adopting deleting

Hey guys.

So, I'm here to inform you that I will no longer be updating this story. So, sorry. I have been taking an interest in another pairing from other tv shows and yeah- sorry. So, I'm just saying that this story is up for adopting, because I will delete it soon (maybe/ haven't decide yet) but if any of you wanted to continue and made this story as yours, just PM me and we'll talk about it.

I will, however (somewhere, somehow in the future) write a one shot about Zutara/Taang but that's all. Just one-shots. Thanks again for all the nice reviews, fav/alert- You guys are loved and appreciated.

Once again, dreadfully sorry.

Your sincerely,

OrdinarySuperstarz.


End file.
